Flyin' High
by candelight
Summary: Turtle Tot fiction! Splinter goes off on his yearly retreat for one day exactly. The turtles find a baby bird lost in the sewers. How do they get it back home? Why, learn to fly....by becoming warlocks.


Flyin' High

Turtle Tot fiction! Splinter goes off on his yearly retreat for one day exactly. The turtles find a baby bird lost in the sewers. How do they get it back home? Why, learn to fly....by becoming warlocks.

(Yes, I know it sounds terrible. But I've ALWAYS wanted a fiction like this one.)

Hallo!

I've always wanted to make a funny turtle tot fic.....

This is dedicated to all my loyal reviewers! Arigatou!

* * *

Quote:

"The air up there in the clouds is very pure and fine, bracing and delicious. And why shouldn't it be? - it is the same the angels breathe." ~Mark Twain

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooof!"

Mikey stumbled to the ground again. Don sighed.

"Mikey....let's call it a day. We haven't had any luck with this."

The youngest turtle turned to stare at his brothers with large, watery grey eyes.

"Plleeeaassse? Just one more try?"

Raph sighed, and sank to the ground.

"Mikkkkeeeyy," he groaned, putting just a hint of a whine into this one. "We're NOT flying more then two inches off the ground. And that's before

we stop jumping and crash on the ground. Can't we go to bed, now?"

There was a small chirping sound from beside them. Leo turned with a sigh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splinter had left his seven year olds alone just for the day, leaving Leo in charge. After a frenzy of hugs and assurances from Splinter that he

would indeed be home soon, he made each of them promise to STAY. Inside.

But, as Don was closing the door, after they'd seen Splinter off, he noticed an odd, tweeting sound.

He'd looked up.

A little nest had been built far up on one of the sewer beams that lead to their hidden home.

But that wasn't where the sound had been coming from.

On the ground, there lay a tiny chick, chirping morosely. Don had stared, wide eyed.

A little chickadee!

* * *

The turtles had tried and tried again for several hours after putting the baby bird in a small, makeshift nest to help her return home.

Her feathers were a little ruffled, but she seemed alright. Don had proudly announced her a female by studying her darker plumage.

Mikey's suggestion of becoming witches-witches were girls....but that could be overlooked-was a cool one, but one that had been very

unsuccessful so far.

Leo put a hand on Mikey's shoulder, yawning.

"I'm not trying to say we SHOULDN'T try," he said gently, rubbing his eyes.

"But....maybe when Sensei comes home tomorrow, we can find a way."

Mikey's eyes glowed. They had a very tight-knit family, and it was increasingly noticeable when a member was missing.

It would be good....to have Sensei home again.

"Alright," he said grudgingly. "We try again tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mikey awoke in the dead of night, yawning as he rubbed his eyes._

_Mrmmmmmthhh? He had been so sleepy....AND comfortable...._

_What had woke him?_

_Mikey suddenly sat bolt right in bed. _

_The bird was perched on his hammock!_

_But how? Did Raph put it there as a joke? It couldn't fly yet!_

_The bird watched him expectantly, twittering._

_Something felt rather odd.....Mikey looked down at himself._

_And froze._

_......ooookay, why was he wearing black?_

_And why was there a tiny straw broom beside him?_

_Wait a second...._

_Heart pounding wildly, he shook Raph, Leo, and Don awake._

_"Guys! GUYS! Bros, wake up!"_

_Raph yawned and turned to him in the darkness, looking very grumpy._

_"What?" he hissed. "Mikey, do you know what time it-" he broke off, staring at Mikey._

_"Uh.....Mike......what are you...."_

_Raph glanced down at himself. His eyes widened._

_"NEVER MIND THAT, WHAT AM I WEARING?!"_

* * *

The other turtles had been shaken awake.

All in black. All with brooms.

Finally, Leo broke the silence, looking at his brothers with a slight frown.

"....if one of you decided to throw a practical joke on the rest of us, it's not very funny."

But no one said anything. The bird still watched them, twittering.

A curious urge took over Mikey, and he swung his leg over the broom.

"Mikey....we said We'd try _tommor_-"

But Raph abruptly broke off as Mikey rose a few inches into the air.

* * *

Well, there was no way nor any amount of tea in China that was going to stop the rest from trying as well.

"Aggghhhh!" exclaimed Mikey, bumping into Don. He seemed to have very little control over this matchstick.

"OUCH! Careful, Mike!"

"Sorry....I really-ermmph-can't see!"

Leo lit the small lamp by their hammocks, eyes wide as he slowly glided two more inches into the air.

Raph smiled.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

But Leo looked anxious as he peered at the door.

"I duuno, guys......Sensei said-"

"-not to walk outside. Didn't say anything about flying."

Leo grinned, little bird fluttering out in the lead.

And out they flew.

* * *

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was more wonderful then any dream could ever attempt to replicate-Don actually felt it, the cool breeze fluttering on his skin as he glided,

directing the broom with his sheer will, sometimes simply drifting, sometimes charging, racing with his brothers-careful not to bump into things-

at top speed, faster and faster, laughing with giddiness as they challenged each other to races, again and again....

"HA! I BEAT YOU AGAIN, MIKEY!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

The bird sometimes flew alongside them, or simply perched on their brooms.

Leo put on the brakes and gulped as he came to a stop at an open manhole, his heart pounding.

He had never even been to the surface world....he'd only heard of descriptions of it from Splinter.

Don came gliding behind Leo, biting his lip, fear and anticipation clearly on his face as Raph and Mikey continued to argue.

"Do you....think we should.....try?"

Leo paused, then nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four...er, five-soundlessly rocketed out of the sewers into the midnight sky, fresher air then they had breathed in for such a long time ruffling

through their bodies.

Mikey closed his eyes as he glided upwards.

There was so much more ROOM to do that here.....so much more room to be free, now that they were....whatever they were.

Careful not to lose each other, the five swiveled upwards- Leo swallowing a bit...he was just beginning to conquer his fear of heights.

But the slight queasiness in his stomach left him as he glided over countless New York city Streets.

No one even glanced at them....

* * *

It was overwhelming.

Splinter had told them what it had been like, but....

...never from a bird's eye view.

The world was a patchwork quilt, millions of enormous trees made tiny, patches of farmland in complicated twists and acres, homes the size of

matchboxes, forests a green stumble, thousands of cars rushing home for the night with glowing lights....

The main city itself was a spiral of light and energy, convulsing with mostly white and gold, but colors-molecule upon molecule a new shade, hue,

formula and mix sparkled in restaurant lights, cars, neon signs, lights from the Empire State building.....

Don admired the mass archetypal designs, but couldn't help but shudder as he looked below. Rah clapped him on the shoulder as he flew

past....

Splinter had told them what had happened here.

This was the location where the World Trade Center used to be, where they were currently doing construction on the Patriot building.....

It seemed to be the nature of things. People got hit, people stumbled, people got back up....

Raph raised his face.

Being so high up, you could see the stars quite Clearly, even with the glowing fireball of light below...

Mutually, they all flew even higher, the bird now nestling in Mikey's hand-it was getting very tiring to fly....

It seemed as if the whole world was stretched out in a glowing, jewel like pearl to greet them...

The stars were now beside them, as they now slowly drifted by....

...the air....felt so thin.....

Mikey closed his eyes....

* * *

Mikey's eyes snapped open.

It had been a dream...

How sad.

Leo sat up in hammock, swaying slightly as he threw Mikey a sad look.

Don silently crawled out of bed, Raph doing the same, streching.

There were small, clinking sounds coming from the kitchen. Mikey's face brightened.

All right! Father was home!

The four rushed off...before Raph stopped in his tracks.

"Uh...guys? Shouldn't we check on the bird first? See if its okay?"

There was some nodding and murmurs of agreement.

"Kay."

As the turtles raced to the work table where the nest had been, they each paused.

And they froze.

The bird was gone-makeshift home empty.

And, for some reason or another, there was a small broom no one had left there last night hanging right beside it.


End file.
